User blog:GingoFTW/If Gingo existed, I wonder what the animation would be like in their films.
For me, I actually imagine that the animation and lighting in most modern CGI Gingo films would be similar to those in modern CGI films with a higher budget (including the ones by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar, DreamWorks Animation, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures Animation, Illumination Entertainment, etc.). For coincidence, I just found that modern Pixar films starting with Ratatouille were made with newer animation and animation used on Disney films (according to the trivia section for [[w:c:disney:Cars|the Cars page on the Disney wiki]]), so both Disney and Pixar have used RenderMan (a photorealistic 3D rendering software made by Pixar) for the animation in their films. In fact, I never knew that Illumination even used RenderMan for their films (via Illumination Mac Guff, of course) as I'm reading a thing on the RenderMan page on Wikipedia. That's another coincidence. Wait a minute... if Disney and Pixar can use RenderMan for their films, then... Gingo and Illumination can have the same rendering software that Disney and Pixar use for their films! (even if Gingo existed IRL) Once again, it's yet another coincidence, meaning that most modern Gingo films were made with animated used on Illumination films. The most frequent thing I think of for the animation in Gingo films is the sky. Yes, I'm actually comparing the sky used in Disney, Pixar and Illumination films (most notably Disney's 2016 animated films Zootopia, Finding Dory, and Moana and Illumination's The Secret Life of Pets (2016), Sing (2016) and Despicable Me 3 (2017)). I also realized that some scenes in Zootopia and Finding Dory use the sky that looks like the one from Minions (2015) and Despicable Me 3 (just compare these two images with those other images). I also realized the sky in a few scenes from Moana is quite similar to the one in The Secret Life of Pets (just compare this image with that image). What about the sky used in Gingo films? Well, you see, Gingo is fan-made/fake and doesn't exist (but I wish it did!), even though I suggest that the sky for modern Gingo films would be similar like this, but I sometimes suggest that the sky on Gingo films would be similar to the ones used in Disney, Pixar and Illumination movies but with a few changes for the blue sky. Also, I suggest that the sky used for Gingo films would be similar to the sky in real life (in my hometown perhaps). Speaking of Walt Disney Animation Studios, I just realized that the studio has large fanbase (even when it comes to Frozen, Big Hero 6 and Zootopia). Hey, if Gingo existed, then they would have a similar fanbase, too. If you guys want any decisions about this, just write your comment down below. Also, here's links to the images from the same films above: Zootopia (http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Zootopia/Gallery), Finding Dory (http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_Dory/Gallery), The Secret Life of Pets (http://thesecretlifeofpets.wikia.com/wiki/The_Secret_Life_of_Pets/Gallery), Moana (http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Moana/Gallery) and this page: http://despicableme.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images?page=5 I hope you enjoy my latest blog post! ;)